No More Nights, No More Pain (Zacky Vengeance)
by ImInTheBucket
Summary: Maeva is a go go dancer at a local Huntington Beach night club. Zacky Vengeance meets her and falls in love, even though she only sees him as a fling. Will he ever prove his love to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Zacky's POV**

I slowly strode into the entrance of the club.

Closing my eyes and sighing, I saw her.

She was gorgeous.

'Just keep your mind off of Jimmy. Stay away from those thoughts.' I thought to myself.

Depression had come over me like a wave when my best friend; Jimmy, died.

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't think.

All I could do was cry on my best friends' shoulders for weeks at a time.

We were all sick and fucking distraught.

Our best friend.

Everyone's best friend.

No one could believe it was happening.

It was so fucking surreal, most of us were in so much shock..

It was like reality didn't exist.

Nobody existed.

The world didn't matter; it was our own mind's contemplation of good and bad, if this was true.

If we were insane or this was really happening.

I felt hot breath on my neck, and turned to see her.

So fucking perfect.

Her eyes shone blue like the night sky.

They were large and glassy, and her hands were placed on my shoulders.

Her reddish orange hair was absolutely beautiful in the club lights, I couldn't help my own fascination, my own infatuation, love, lust, burning desire for her.

I just wanted her.

I wanted her lips on mine.

I wanted the feeling of love.

Not once have I felt it since Jimmy passed.

Not that Maeva knows.

She's too beautiful, fragile even, for this information.

It would crush her to know that I'm upset; unhappy.

Dying on the inside until I am once again fulfilled.

I saw her smirk largely, "Hey Zack. What are you doing here tonight?"

I smirked back, "Well.. I wanted to spend some time with you, Maeva."

She chuckles lightly, "Aren't you so cute." She says sarcastically.

I shake my head, "No. But you are." I say, chuckling as she did and pressing my lips to hers for a second.

I guess you can say we have a thing going on.

Every time I see her, I can't help but want to pour everything out to her, she would understand, she would accept me... But she probably only thinks of me as a fling.

Something that just craves her beauty.

But she is so much more than that to me.

I picked her up, "When do you get off shift?" I ask, swaying her around to the music that was playing loudly against the lights that synced perfectly with each other.

I smiled as she giggled out of happiness, "In about an hour."

I grinned, "Perfect." I say, pressing my lips to hers, "I'll get you then, Maeva."

She nods and I hug her tightly.

She grinned at me and I kissed her once again.

I loved the feeling.

Relished every second of it.

I couldn't help my own admiration.

It was inevitable that I would feel this way for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zacky's POV**

I slowly strode into the entrance of the club.

Closing my eyes and sighing, I saw her.

She was gorgeous.

'Just keep your mind off of Jimmy. Stay away from those thoughts.' I thought to myself.

Depression had come over me like a wave when my best friend; Jimmy, died.

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't think.

All I could do was cry on my best friends' shoulders for weeks at a time.

We were all sick and fucking distraught.

Our best friend.

Everyone's best friend.

No one could believe it was happening.

It was so fucking surreal, most of us were in so much shock..

It was like reality didn't exist.

Nobody existed.

The world didn't matter; it was our own mind's contemplation of good and bad, if this was true.

If we were insane or this was really happening.

I felt hot breath on my neck, and turned to see her.

So fucking perfect.

Her eyes shone blue like the night sky.

They were large and glassy, and her hands were placed on my shoulders.

Her reddish orange hair was absolutely beautiful in the club lights, I couldn't help my own fascination, my own infatuation, love, lust, burning desire for her.

I just wanted her.

I wanted her lips on mine.

I wanted the feeling of love.

Not once have I felt it since Jimmy passed.

Not that Maeva knows.

She's too beautiful, fragile even, for this information.

It would crush her to know that I'm upset; unhappy.

Dying on the inside until I am once again fulfilled.

I saw her smirk largely, "Hey Zack. What are you doing here tonight?"

I smirked back, "Well.. I wanted to spend some time with you, Maeva."

She chuckles lightly, "Aren't you so cute." She says sarcastically.

I shake my head, "No. But you are." I say, chuckling as she did and pressing my lips to hers for a second.

I guess you can say we have a thing going on.

Every time I see her, I can't help but want to pour everything out to her, she would understand, she would accept me... But she probably only thinks of me as a fling.

Something that just craves her beauty.

But she is so much more than that to me.

I picked her up, "When do you get off shift?" I ask, swaying her around to the music that was playing loudly against the lights that synced perfectly with each other.

I smiled as she giggled out of happiness, "In about an hour."

I grinned, "Perfect." I say, pressing my lips to hers, "I'll get you then, Maeva."

She nods and I hug her tightly.

She grinned at me and I kissed her once again.

I loved the feeling.

Relished every second of it.

I couldn't help my own admiration.

It was inevitable that I would feel this way for her.


End file.
